My Ghost Partner
by Sherin
Summary: Let just say Allen has been possesed by a D.Gray-Man ghost.More summary in Ch1.Ch2:Picnic Reservation is up.Troubles always stick to them.Hope you have decide the pairing participation in the Test of Courage after you read this Ch.Reveiw anyone? AlLena
1. Together with the Ghost

Summary:

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from D.Grayman or its characters.**

**Summary: **Since the battle at the Ark is over, exorcists were ordered to stand by (or relax, I guess). However, there is something different about Allen. He has been possessed by a future ghost who is a fan of D.Grayman. While no one knows about this phenomenon, Allen is the only one who can communicate with this ghost. Allen continued to face his destiny together with his new ghost friend…

**A/N: Let me tell you beforehand, the letters in **_**Italic**___**is the ghost's words of saying or thinking. And I accept any preview…criticism or whatever…just review please so I know people is reading my fanfic or there's no meaning to continue this story.**

**Chapter 1****: Together with the Ghost**

"_Neeeeeee! Wake up!"_

"Erm…Err…Five more…hours." Allen muttered with his eyes asleep.

"_Come on! It's already past 8'clock__**.**__Don't ya wanna eat your breakfast?"_

"…Zzzzz…zzzzzzz." Allen Snored.

"_Why you little— 'I got an idea' -grin-…Hmm…Look yummy! Wow! Beef stew, French Fries, Hawaii Pizza, Fried Chicken, Curry rice, Pasta, Tempura, Sashimi, Tuna salad, Miso soup, Pancakes …Oooh! Allen, look! There're even desserts!"_

"Eheh…"Allen's mouth curled into a big smirk and drool coming out from his mouth.

"_Don't 'Eheh' me and stop drooling…Jeez! You leave me no choice."_

_-_Hit Allen on the head with his left hand-

"OWW! What was that for!" Allen rubbed his head with his right hand.

"_Hmph! Serve you right! That's what you get for not listening to me"_

"Ok ok! I'm awake and stop using my hand to hit myself. -sigh- why do I have to stuck with a ghost that ordering me around and kicking my butt everyday" said Allen while dressing himself with a scarf covered his eye.

"_Stop complaining! It's not like I want to be with a 'moyashi' like you and hurry up, will ya."_

"How do you expect me to be fast? It's not easy to wear clothes with your eyes shut, you know!" -sigh- 'Why is it have to be a girl ghost! If it was a boy, I wouldn't have problem wearing my clothes and such' Allen thought in his mind while finish dressing up in his casual clothes and taking the scarf off his eyes.

"_I heard that. It's my line for being a girl. Jeez…I wish I were with someone who would appreciate me, I'm sure Lenalee would do. After all, I'm her biggest fan."_

"Ok ok! Thank you very much for possessing me. I must be the luckiest person in the world to have a ghost from the future looking after me, taking over my life and my privacy." Allen said as he opened the door knob and went outside to the cafeteria.

"_Hey! Is that supposed to be a compliment?" _

"Aren't able to think in mind, always got hit on the face with my own hand, never be able to change clothes in peace, people always think I'm crazy for talking to myself all the time…..blah blah blah…."he continued to groan on the way while people stared at him in puzzled.

I just let out a few sighs and stayed silent while watching people staring at me or Allen (to be correct through his both eyes but he didn't seem to really care how people talked about him and just continued his way to the cafeteria with his mouth still muttered some complaints.

xxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxx

At the cafeteria, Allen seem to calm down and happily ordered his big amount of food (which you guys could imagine) and after a few minutes, he took his food and took a seat in an empty table somewhere in the crowded dinning hall.

"_Looking at you eating like this, you really do resemble the Allen Walker I know in the manga and anime series even though I thought you would be nicer.-sigh- Speaking of it, I wish I haven't die yet, not before finish reading and watching D.Gray-man first."_

"I knew you've been groaning about this D.Gray- for whatever it is for a while. Why are you so upset over something so stupid? I can't believe you care about these stupid things rather than your life." Allen talked with his mouth full of food.

"_First, finish swallows the food first before you open your mouth. Second, it's D.Gray-man and it's not a stupid thing. And third, I'm already dead so why should I care about my life."_

"Oh yeah, I forgot about the part that you WERE dead. Sorry about that and I remembered you said something about this D.Gray-man stuff is similar to my life style. So what does this have to do with me and why does you like it so much?" swallowed up his food and talked.

"_I don't know. I'm not the one who makes this manga, but somehow I think you look exactly like the main character in the story and not just you, Lenalee and the others too. And I love it because it's a cool story where there are exorcists working around the world hurting akumas. Hmm…yeah something likes that, but at first when I watched the first episode I think the story line is pretty lame, but until the next few episodes, it's getting better and better. I like it especially when its Lenelee's turn to show up, I think that was in the third volumes in the manga._

Allen took one bite of his food. "Right, I don't know what you're trying to say, but I think you really like the story .I guess, you really like the main character?"

"_HAH!! Don't get me wrong, moyashi! I'll never like you. I watched it because of the story not because of you."_

"WHO SAID ABOUT ME! I asked about the main character, not me. And who would want a ghost to be their fan anyway." Allen snapped and countered back.

"_Why you little-" _

"Allen-kun!"

Allen perked up and both of us turned to see Lenalee smiling and waving in front of the main door of the hall.

"Can I sit with you when I finish order my food?" Lenalee asked by putting some strength in her voice due to the noise in the crowd.

"Sure sure, you always welcome." Allen shouted back, trying to let her hear his answer and let a kind smile on his face.

"Thanks, I'll be right there" Lenalee returned the smile and left to the food-counter.

With that, Allen just kept his gaze over at Lenalee and bit his fork.

"Heeeeeehh! I guess you really do like Lenalee, don't you."

"Wha-what are you talking about? We don't have that kind of relationship." A blush shone on his face.

"_Ho-ho! Then what about that moment in Edo where…you know…You and she…Heheh…Come on admit it. There's a lot of AllenxLenalee's fan out there cheering for you. For your information, I'm one of them. Come on…ask her on a date or something."_

"I…I…I" Allen just stammered with that one letter. (Poor Allen)

xxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxx

In the science department, everyone worked half dead as usual while Komui was sleeping soundly in his chair.

"Jeez! Can't we do something about the supervisor? We've been working like slave ever since the Ark and the egg plant show up and he's just lying around and doing nothing." Johnny said to his square leader.

"-sigh- There is nothing we can do about it." Reever said while checking some files.

Suddenly, Komui jumped out of his chair and have a big grin on his face.

"I got an idea! I'll go have a picnic with the exorcists." Komui stated happily.

"HAAAAIIIIIIIIIII!!" everyone gasped.

"I'm saying I'll go out with Lenalee and the other. I just had this fun dream about having lunch in the middle of the forest.

"Does that mean we're going to have a day off?" Johnny asked with a big smile.

"Nope! You guy will work like usual." Komui stated normally.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!!" Everyone shouted.

"Do you want to cut off your salaries?" Komui asked while taking out a list of name.

-silent-

xxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxx

Back at the cafeteria, Lenalee took her tray of food to where we were or Allen was, but she saw Allen looking at his plate with his mouth muttered something shakily.

"Allen-kun, is something wrong? Are you still hurt from that last battle?" Lenalee said while putting her tray on the table and placed her soft hand on Allen's forehead.

PANG!!

Allen was snapped and too surprised by her action which let him fell down from his chair. Everyone was laughing to death by seeing his form. Within the crowd, Lavi showed up from nowhere under the table.

"Ouch! That's gonna hurt!" Lavi stated with a laughing face and continued his sentence. "So did you get any frogs?" (This might sound strange but in my country when people trip over something or fall down. Everyone around them usually ask if they caught any frogs)

"Ow! My back" Allen said while rubbing his back.

"Sorry! Was that my fault?" Lenalee held out her hand and pulled Allen up.

"No no no…I was just lost in my mind." Allen tried to let out a nervous grin and hid his crimson face.

"_Baaaaka! Good thing, I can't feel your pain."_

'Shut up! Who fault do you think that was?' Allen spoke to me in his mind.

"_Huh? Wasn't that your own fault?"_

"What's with this ruckus?" A cold voice came and froze all over the place.

With Kanda showed up around the hall, everyone hurried back to their seat or whatever they did before.

"Ah! It's Yu."Lavi pointed at Kanda and shouted "YUUUU-" but was cut when a kanata was at his throat.

"Don't you dare call my first name?" Kanda pointed a kanata at Lavi's throat.

"-Gulp- Wher-where the hell did you get that kanata from?" Lavi said nervously.

"Heh! You think I can't cut you without Mugen around. I always have some spares one." Kanda gave Lavi an evil grin.

"Mooou! You two, stop it already!" Lenalee bugged in and moved the kanata away from Lavi.

"Che!" Kanda gave Lavi a cold stared and passed it on to Allen ,who no nothing at all, was chilling down in his spine and left to the food-counter without a word.

With the commotion over, the trio, which excluding Kanda, went back to their seats. Lenalee sat next to Allen while Lavi sat across them.

"Lavi, you're not going to eat anything?" Lenalee asked after swallowed a few bites.

"Hmm…I'll just take Allen's share." Lavi tried to reach a bowl of noodle, but stopped when Allen shot a 'DON'T YOU DARE' stare. "Err…I'll wait for a bit since the counter is full anyway." Lavi rolled his eyes to the food-counter while tried to avoid eyes sight with Allen.

"I see." Lenalee turned to face toAllen. "Ne, Allen-kun! Can I have that miso soup?" Lenalee asked pointing at the bowl.

"Sure, take what you like." Allen passed the miso soup to Lenalee.

"Thank you." Lenalee took the soup and began to eat it.

"Hey! That is sooo unfair!" Lavi whined but got another death stare from Allen. "I mean, I should go order now."

Lavi went to the food-counter and left the two alone in the table. Well, three if counting me.

The two just kept on eating their food with a blush since they felt a love sensation from each other.

For me, I just kept my eyes on them and giggled every time they tried to avoid eyes contact. With the silent atmosphere occurred, my mind went off to how did this whole things happen. Just how did I posses Allen Walker and meet with these people who shouldn't exist. Who am I or…what am I? These kinds of questions just kept running through my head. The things I remembered are a few parts of D.Gray-man's story line and the only thing I remembered about myself was my name is….

xxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxx

Next time, we'll be fighting against a field trip. Allen and the other will be having their picnic located somewhere in Asia. With the help of the Asian branch, what await them was…

xxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Just to make sure there's no misunderstanding, I'm not cursing myself to die; alright…I just referred the ghost as "I" because it's easier that way…and…well, she does resemble me in a few way…but…anyway….**

**Please R&R…**


	2. Picnic Reservation

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from D.Grayman or its characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to those who has reviewed and sorry to let you wait.**

**For those who redo the chapter, I often check my stories to so I've corrected a few things in my last chapter, but it's nothing big that would affect the story line. **

**Also, I know the first chapter was too original, but it was my idea to make sure it's not OOC. I'll try my best to cut some details and put more action into it, and spared me for some words since I'm poor at vocabulary.**

**Chapter 2****: Picnic Reservation**

The picnic day had finally arrived after all the gasping and shouting from yesterday meeting which Komui had brought up about the picnic and he had decided to have it in a forest in Asia. So now we have Allen, Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi, Komui, Krory, Miranda, Choaji, Reever and Johnny (Hope I didn't miss anyone) on their way through the Ark.

"Are we there yet?"

"Come on, Lavi! We just got here like 5 minutes ago so stop your whining." Lenalee frowned at Lavi who was walking behind her.

"Yeah, we're using the Ark after all. We'll be there in a blink." Allen added.

"Are you sure it's just a blink? Shouldn't we be there by now or-"After a few second of pause, Lavi continued "…Are we lost?"

"Of cause we're not. The door to the Asian Branch should be around here somewhere…"Allen looked around left and right.

Everybody sweat dropped at Allen who was leading the way. "We're lost." Everybody mumbled.

Later that day, everyone stopped to catch their breathe after walking around for more than half and hour in the Ark with heavy bag packs and food baskets, except for Lenalee who everyone refused to let her carry any because of her legs and Komui who refused to carry any instead.

"Way to go, bean sprout. You made us lost in this stupid thing. I knew I shouldn't come." Kanda growled at Allen. (Of cause Kanda is here too, since he couldn't overlook Lenalee's crying face which Lavi secretly asked her to make.)

"You sound like it's my fault. And it's ALLEN."

"_Seriously…it IS your fault." _

'Are you rebelling against me too, Rarzel?' Allen asked me in his mind.

"_Of cause not, I would always be on your side." _

'Then be quiet! I'm having a quarrel with Kanda right now.' Allen spoke to me in the inside while mocking Kanda at the outside.

'_-sigh- Good thing he can't hear my mind or who knows what he would do. Hmm ... Now that I think about it. Was there a chapter like this in the manga or was it in the anime?'_

"Square leader Reever, why is it I'm still sad even though I got a day off?"

"-sigh- I'm probably feel the same way as you are. You think the Supervisor would let us come this easy."

-Flashback-

"Hmm…I guess I need to bring some assistants with me." Komui talked to himself while his hand was rubbing his chin.

Reever suddenly showed up and placed the documents on Komui's desk.

Komui grinned "Square leader Reever, you'll be coming with me to the picnic."

"Wha-what! Do you really mean it?"

Komui glasses sparkled and he nodded. "Oh, and pick one more member please." He then turned to look at some maps to find a good spot for picnicking.

"Even if you told me to choose one, I don't really know who." scrubbing his head while looking around at the scientists.

"Square leader Reever, what should I do with these documents from 10 years ago?" Johnny popped out of nowhere and held the files to Reever.

"Good timing, Johnny. You'll come to the picnic with me, right?"

"Sure I love to, but I thought the sup-."

"Supervisor, can Johnny do it?" Reever called for Komui.

"Yep, he's fine." Komui showed a lovely smile and held his thumb up.

'Why do I feel something is chilling my spine after seeing that smile?' Reever sweet dropped and said internally.

"Square Leader Reever, maybe on second thought I-"

"No, say no more, Johnny .You'll be coming too" Reever knew what Johnny was going to say.

-Return from Flashback-

"-sigh- Maybe I should stay behind with Todd and the other."Johnny stated sadly.

"_Allen! I can be your guide so you can stop fighting now."_

'No, I don't need your help.' He did answer me, but continued to argue with Kanda.

"_If you said so."_

In the middle of the argument, a familiar face came out from nowhere and approached to the scene.

"Bak-san!" Everybody called out except a few people (who you guys can already guess.)

"Bak-chan!" Komui is the only one who called him that.

"DON'T CALL ME CHAN!! -clear throat- Ahem! Anyway I was about to go to your place since you're late from the arrangement time.

"Oh about that, we have some problem finding our way." Komui stated normally while everybody looked at Allen.

"I-I see." Bak sweat dropped at Allen. "Oh, Lenalee-san! I brought you a gift." Bak handed Lenalee a box of chocolates.

"Tha-thank you, Bak-san." Lenalee accepted the gift with a smile which almost made Bak let his hives out, but Komui gave a stare just in time which made him nervous instead.

Wong appeared from nowhere behind Bak and cheered him up in secret. "Do your best, Bak-sama."

With the stared from Komui, Bak handed another one to Allen. "Here Walker, I made one for you too."

"Thank you, Bak-san! I never know you can make sweets." Allen thanked him as he began to dig in without hesitation.

'Good thing I prepared two boxes. With this, no one will suspect anything. Walker, you're my savior.' Bak thought evilly in his mind while Komui continued to observe him, but let it go.

"What about our chocolates?" Lavi asked while a few others nodded in agreement.

"So Walker, how were them?" Bak ignored Lavi's question.

"They're really good. You're really good at making these, Bak-san." Allen replied as he licked the remaining chocolate on his fingers.

"Glad you like it." Bak smiled lovely but in his mind 'Of cause it's delicious, you idiot. I've been up all night making those just for Lenalee-san.'

"Lenalee, will you eat those?" Allen pointed the chocolate box in Lenalee's hand.

"No, you can have them. I'm kinda allergic to them at the moment." Lenalee handed Allen the chocolate as she remembered the chocolate statue of herself which her brother gave her on Valentine's Day and because of it, she had to stay in bed for two days due to the fever.

"Ok, then. Itadakimus." With a blink of an eye, Allen devoured them all.

Bak's eyes poked out and jaw was on the ground while Wong cried sadly at the back. "Poor Bak-sama."

xxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxx

At the Asian Branch,

"Walker-san, welcome." Roufa popped out in front of the Ark with Shifu and Rikei behind her. (I had to look through in the manga again for these three names.)

"Th-thank you." Allen chuckled nervously due to a sudden surprised.

"We're so excited when we heard you're coming to visit us."

"Move it people. They're not here for you guys, they're having a picnic in Rathanakiri (A province in Cambodia)" Bak barged through the way and started to order people around.

"Can we come too?" Roufa asked friendly, hoping to be with Allen.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Just make yourself useful." Bak said and told them to pack the equipment for the picnic.

"Roger that!" and the trio left to do their jobs.

"Baka Bak!" Everyone turned around to see Fou walking to them.

"STRIKE!!" Lavi shouted with his eyes full of hearts.

"Lavi, she's the guardian I was talking about." Allen pointed out.

"What! She's the old hag?!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING THE OLD HAG!!" A kick flew to Lavi which sent him flying and crashed with Bak who was observing the people around. Allen sweat dropped while the other went "Woah! A double hit."

Both Lavi and Bak raged up." WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!"

"Hmph!" is all she answered.

xxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxx

In a forest somewhere in Rathanakiri,

"_Somehow I feel nostalgic about this place."_

"Does that mean you've been here before?" Allen said aloud since he was sitting alone in front of a lake.

"_I don't… know. I just have this feeling…and it's been nearly two centuries from where I came from. There's no way this place would be the same."_

"You got a point there. So how was it like in the future?"

"_Well, there's no akuma, no Noah, no the Earl, no innocence, no exorcists. Just a normal life, I guess."_

"Does that mean there are no wars?"

"_Hmm…there are, but rarely since they're just among countries, not exorcists against akuma."_

"I see. Must be nice. Don't have to worry about the akuma or the Earl."

"_Yeah, kind of, but I don't regret coming here. I've experienced new thing like a death situation and met a lot of interesting people even though I can't talk with them. Not everyday, you got to be in your favorite manga when you are died so it's a very valuable experience for me."_

"Rarzel…" his face was a bit down. I guess I shouldn't talk about stuffs like that with him.

There were a few minutes of silent atmosphere, but I broke the silent.

"_Come on, cheer up. It's nothing you have to concern about. You should think of how to capture Lenalee's heart instead. I'll always lend you a hand."_

"St-stop saying such an embarrassing thing likes that." His face was now pure crimson and I giggled at his expression through the reflection in the lake even though the shadow was still there, but we used to him already.

Suddenly, we heard foot steps from behind us. When we turned around we saw Roufa approaching us with both of her hands behind her back.

"Walker-san, who are you talking with?"

"N-no one, I was just talking to myself." Allen chuckled nervously trying to hide the fact he was possessed by a ghost.

"Is that so?" Roufa sat down next to Allen, but not too close.

"So…did everyone finish packing yet?" Allen asked as he looked at the view in front of him.

"Oh yes…we just finished it a moment ago and I was wondering where have you gone since I didn't see you there." Roufa had her eyes concealed with her bang and a blush could be seen on her face.

"Then…did you need anything from me?" Allen confused about her look when he turned his gaze at her.

"Yes…no…I mean no. I just want to give you this." Roufa quickly handed Allen a pretty wrapped box.

"Wow! Thank you. I wonder what's in there." When he opened the box, we saw a pie, an apple pie to be corrected due to its smell. "Er…what's it for? It's not my birthday."

"It's just a normal gift. So…will you try it?"

"It'd be my pleasure." He let a small smile and bit a small piece of the pie to know its taste. "This is pretty good." And he swallowed it all.

"Thank goodness you like it. I guess I should be going back now. See you later." A smile and a blush were on her face and she waved goodbye to Allen.

"See you later!" Allen waved back and she's gone.

"_Hmph! Traitor!"_

"What? What's traitor?" Allen confused, didn't know what's going on.

"Hmph! Nothing!"

From behind a tree nearby which was out of Allen's sight (mine too), there was a figure hidden and gripped a small package with a bow tightly in their both hands, but he or she left soon after.

xxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxx

Allen went back to the picnic place to see everything was ready and everybody was preparing the food, but as he was about to reach the place, there was something moving in the nearby bushes. Allen frightened a bit but decided to check it out in case of an attack from the enemy since he can't detect Noah. As his trembled hand about to reach the bushes, Timcanpy popped out and flew right to his face.

"Ti-Tim! How did you get here? I've been searching for you all morning." Allen took Tim off his face.

However, the bushes were still moving and something was much bigger this time. Allen braced himself with Tim hovered in the air. Suddenly, another thing hit Allen's face, but this time it was a punch.

Everyone turned to see the commotion, but they saw Allen flew pass them. When they turned back to see the other person, they all perked up. "General Cross!"

"How dare you guy have a party without me!" Cross said with a cigarette's smoke blowing out from his mouth.

But that was not all, every bushes around them started to flicker. Lenalee went to help Allen up since his falling spot was near her. She gripped his hand trembly, scared of something bad might happen since she had lost her innocence power.

"It's ok. I'll protect you." Allen gripped her hand back and whispered with a smile which let Lenalee felt relieve and stopped trembling.

Everybody else braced themselves except Cross. As the bushes flickered harder, a monkey jumped out which cause everyone to look at it in awe. "A monkey!" but Komui suddenly realized something. "That's not just a monkey. That's General Klaud's monkey."

General Klaud came out from her monkey direction and not just her, General Tiedoll and Marie came out from another direction, while Bookman and General Socalo from various ways.

Everyone sweat dropped and stared with their jaw opened (except a few people). Komui was the first to speak. "S-so what's brought you all here?"

"Hmm…this place has a lot of nice views for my master piece." Tiedoll said as he gazed around the place and Marie was putting down the drawing tool. "I just tagged along with Master since he said he want to draw here."

"I was just taking Lao Ji Min for a walk." Klaud said while petting her monkey.

"I came to train. Never thought I would meet you scum head here." Socalo stated annoyingly as he sat down on a near by rock.

"Then what about Panda ji-ji?" Lavi pointed out.

A kick flew to Lavi and sprawled him on the ground. "Shut up! I'm here on my own business." Bookman said as he balanced himself after kicking Lavi and turned to look at Komui. "I just found an old book about a hidden ancient temple somewhere around here." He gave his reason to Komui.

"I see." Komui sighed and now turned to face Cross. "But General Cross, I thought you were under surveillance. So how can you get out?"

"Heh! You think that bear-face Leverrier can lock me up in that cave. Don't worry, I'll make sure to go back after this." He let out a smirk and glanced to Allen. "Speaking of this, stupid pupil, where is that kid from Central go? What was his name? Lu..Lak?."

"-sigh- It's Link. And this morning, when I talk to him…"

-Flashback-

"Link, would you like to-"

"Not now!"

Link ran off to a toilet nearby with his hands rubbed his stomach painfully.

Allen sweat dropped from where he was standing when he looked at Link. (Not much of a flashback, I guess.)

-Return from Flashback-

'Maybe because he ate that banana cake last night.' Allen said internally in his mind with his hand was on his chin and continued saying aloud "Since I don't know how long he will take, I left him from there."

Everybody sweat dropped yet again and Komui cleared the atmosphere. "Ahem! Anyway, let start our picnic. Hope we bring enough food and drinks for the generals too."

"It's ok. We can always get more from my place." Bak said as he picked up a bottle of wine from the container. "Now, let's cheer!"

"Cheer!" Everybody picked up their glasses of wine, and of cause the minor drank juice or tea, even Kanda and Lavi.

The picnic started like a wild party with Kanda chasing around Lavi, Miranda tripped and sprawled the food on those who sat near her, Fou laughed happily at those who Miranda messed up, Allen happily shoveled all the food while Lenalee watched him in amusing with Tim on her head, the Generals sat around chatting with Komui and Bak, and I was happily smiling at everyone through Allen though no one can see me.

"That was one great fun we haven't had for a while. So what should we play? It's still noon." Lavi said while his hands were behind his head.

"Then how about we do a little test of courage?" Komui grinned with his glasses sparkled.

xxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxx

Next time, we'll be fighting against the test of courage, but Lenalee had gone missing in the middle of the event. What will Allen and the other do?

xxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Ok that's it for now. Oh, I almost forgot. I have a few questions for my fellow readers. I do need some opinions. Please answer them…**

**1. Was the story too long?**

**2. Who would you want to put in pairs in the test of courage? (Can be yaoi if you like.)**

**3. Do you want Link and Leverrier to show up or participate in the event?**

**Story's note: **For the ghost's name, I decided to name her 'Rarzel' not the 'Russel' guy in the science department. She's the main character in 'Hatenkou Yugi' who also shared the same seiyuu as Allen. (For those who don't know, Allen's seiyuu is a female.). I think it might be a good anime for those who are D.Grayman yaoi fans since the male character has the same seiyuu as Kanda and I'm not sure about the other guy, but I think its Bak's seiyuu.

**I don't force my readers, it's up to you whether to review or not, but I always send my regard for those who did review…**


End file.
